Did It Hurt?
by the-LethalCure
Summary: Mizutani is an adorable idiot, and it's really not good for Izumi's health. Old oneshot in which I was told to include marshmallows and to make it fluffy. IZMZ fluff.


'_Bzzzt! Bzzzt!...BZZZZZZZZZZT!'_

'_Well,'_ thought Izumi as he took his time descending the stairs of his family's home, _'someone's a little impatient.'_ He leisurely took a marshmallow out of the bag in his hand and popped it into his mouth as he hit the first floor.

'_BZZZT!'_

"Hold on, would you?" Getting rather annoyed, Izumi opened the door and upon recognizing the idiot who had been murdering his poor doorbell, he let out an exasperated, "What?"

Mizutani blinked, smiled, and jabbed the bell once more, _'BZZT!'_

Instead of punching the ginger like he wanted to, Izumi reached out with his free hand and grabbed his teammate's wrist. "Would you cut that out?" He sighed and released Mizutani's hand so he could take another marshmallow out of the bag.

As Izumi chewed the fluffy snack and swallowed, Mizutani just watched him with this cute, nervous grin. He fidgeted with something hidden behind his back and shifted from foot-to-foot.

"If you're just going to stand there like a moron, I'm going to leave you out here," Izumi warned, only half-serious. It wasn't like Mizutani truly bothered him or anything; he just wanted to figure out why the hell his friend had killed his doorbell with such urgency, but now that he had answered the door, was just standing there.

With surprising speed, Mizutani whipped out the mysterious object from behind his back. _'A ukulele?'_ thought Izumi. _'Does he even know how to play that?'_

He opened his mouth to ask, but Mizutani cut him off with a chord. As he continued to play, Mizutani started to sing:

"_I've been waiting my whole life for a someone like you to pick me up and take away my blues. It's been one hell of a year in my own shoes, but I got some questions for you."_

Izumi stood there, watching and listening, noticing little things he probably shouldn't. He noticed that Mizutani fumbled with the chords as he strummed, but it was obvious that he had practiced a lot to be able to play the song. He noticed that as Mizutani sang some cheesy lyrics about falling from heaven, his eyes shone with sincerity. He noticed that although Mizutani looked rather uncomfortable, he also seemed extremely determined about the whole thing; his blue eyes never left Izumi's own.

"_Did you know? Did you know? It was love from the first time we touched."_

Mizutani ended the song on a rather dramatic note, throwing in a few random chords that he apparently made-up. A little breathless, he gazed at Izumi with hopeful blue eyes. In reply, Izumi stared back, trying to act unimpressed but failing miserably. How was he supposed to act unaffected when that stupid, adorable idiot who had just performed the cheesiest, most heartfelt song was standing there with a goofy grin, waiting for an answer?

"So…?" Mizutani asked anxiously. "I know I'm a guy…and me, but would you go out with me?" He ended the proposal with a bright smile that nearly made the freckled boy's heart jump up and out of his throat.

Choosing not to answer, Izumi just popped a third marshmallow in his mouth and chewed as slowly as possible. Mizutani's smile seemed to fade a little with every second of silence that passed. After what felt like an eternity, he swallowed the bit of marshmallow and asked, "When did you learn to play the ukulele?"

Mizutani looked crestfallen when he responded after a small pause, "You can just say 'no' if you want. Could you just give me straight answe-"

A shocked Mizutani received his desired reply when Izumi grabbed the front of the taller boy's shirt and pulled him in. Mizutani closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. The kiss was long and slow but especially sweet. He could taste the lingering sugariness of the marshmallows his friend had been eating just moments before. When they involuntarily broke apart, Izumi shot the other a grin. "Does that answer your question, Rice?"

* * *

Song used: Did It Hurt by NeverShoutNever

This was an old oneshot that I did very little editing to. I'm working on the next chapter for The Time was Wrong^^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
